Character Questions
by SleeplessStoryteller
Summary: All your favourite characters from Naruto have been kidnapped by the evil authoress Vixen48, and she agrees to let them go under one condition. They have to answer all of the public's questions! What horrors lie in wait for them now?
1. Introductions and Kidnappings!

**Character Questions**

* * *

><p>Nari: Hello everybody and welcome to the first every Character Questions! I'm Nari Stella-Lilith and I'll be your host, along with my assistant, Kara Misozuki!<p>

Kara: *waves shyly* Hello everybody~!

Nari: Now, may I present the rest of the cast! My twelve Kunoichi of time and the Thirteenth Time Nin! Say Hi to everybody!

Kunoichi and The Thirteenth: Hello everybody!

Nari: You don't need to pay attention to them very much!

Crew: HEY!

Nari: :D Anyway, Character Questions is loosely based on Silent-Shanin's Ask Hinata drawings (God S-S your name appears in everyone of these fics! Which ones _don't _you come into?) So, all you do is send me a review asking your favorite Naruto character any question you want (within reason of course!) or you can dare them to do something. I shall use my magic author powers to make them do whatever you guys want! Now, sadly, Kara will read the rules out because I'm not mentally able to.

Kara: Uh, hehe...Okay, rule one is you can post as many questions to as many characters as you want but you can't repeat a question over and over to the same character. Rule two is that they have to be submitted in reviews. Rule three is that if Nari doesn't get 5-10 reviews (with questions) she won't write/post the next chapter. Rule four is to be as creative as you want! Any question (or dare) is allowed unless it's to explicit. Please try to remember that certain people are not perverts and do not want to read slightly perverted stuff. Is that it Nari-sama?

Nari: *nods* Good job Kara! *Kara is gone* Kara? *looks down* Why are you hiding Kara-chan?

Kara: *quiet* So...many...people...!...O_O *twitches*

Nari: Umm, okay...? While I try to fix Kara's brain you peeps can think of questions for the Naruto characters! (Also, anything will be answered! So use your imaginations *smiles evilly* Plus, other Anime/Manga/Cartoon characters are allowed. I said anything didn't I?) *thinks for a minute* Oh wait! I forgot to go kidnap the Naruto characters! Be _right _back!

* * *

><p>Naruto stared. Nari stared. Naruto's eyes began to water. Nari smiled.<p>

Naruto: So you want me to do what?

Nari: Just appear on my new T.V show.

Naruto: I still remember the last time you abducted me for your fanfiction. YOU GAVE ME SCARS!

Nari: :D They are very cute scars! And anyway, they got you someone special didn't they~~?

Naruto: *glare* I'm not going.

Nari: Yeah...I thought you'd say that. *takes out a pen.*

Naruto: *raises eyebrow*? You expect to stop me, a chakra stuffed ninja, with a _pen_?

Nari: Yeah, pretty much.

Naruto: O.O HAHAHAHAHA!

Nari: *starts to write, causes Naruto and the other characters to appear in the T.V studio*

Naruto: Oh my god! Where am I!

Nari: In my T.V studio's prison. I had to have one specially installed. :D

Naruto: O_e

Nari: You should've remembered that I control you through my reality writing kekkei genkkai.

Naruto: I hate you...

Nari: AWW! I love you to my little story character slave~!

Naruto: *whimpers* Help me-!

Nari: Do it and I'll lock you in here with him. :3 Hehe...Now, you guys _have_ to review, otherwise I can't post any more chapters!


	2. First Questions!

Nari: Hello everybody! Welcome to Character Questions Chapter2! :D Already got five reviews and they managed to fix Kara's brain!

Kara: O_e *twitch*

Nari: ….Mostly. Now, on to the first reviewer!

DarkIs4EverInLight: I have a question for Sakura and Ino: Do you guys have any romantic feelings for each other?

Sakura: EWW!

Ino: NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY!

Sakura: My heart belongs to my Sasuke-kun only!

Ino: He's my Sasuke-kun!

Sakura: MINE!

Ino: MINE!

Nari: -_-' Next question! *writes them back to the jail cells* Nice long review for me :D!

StarGirl8981: To Naruto: which would you choose? Ramen or being a Hokage that can't have ramen for 5 years? XDD

Naruto: OMG! !

Nari: *puts him on mute.* Are you done now?

Naruto: *silent NOOOOOOOO, finishes, nods head*

Nari: *Unmute*

Naruto: I'm sorry dream but I must have my Ramen! *starts NOOOing again*

Nari: Back on mute you go…*sighs, mutes him*

Hinata: what would you do if you are pregnant with the baby whose father is the guy u truly love X33

Hinata: Uh, uh-! *twitches* Well. Uh,

Nari: Come on Hina-chan!

Hinata: I'd…Keep it of course…and…I'd…try to raise them properly…but it might collide with my ninja duties…and I'd be hard to keep it from Naruto…I hope that if he does get me pregnant….he'd…m-marry m-me…*blushes furiously*

Nari: Good job Hina-chan!

For Sasuke: FOR GOD DAMN SAKES, WHEN R U GONNA CHANGE THAT DUCK-BUTT HAIR? XDDDDDD not that it's bad but I think ducks would invade the world for ya.

Sasuke: *glares*

Nari: ^^ You have to answer~~

Sasuke:…-_- I like my hair the way it is. And ducks cannot invade the world. They already live on this planet!

Nari: *sends him back to the cells before summoning Sakura*

To Sakura: if u r going out with someone, which one would it be? Naruto or Lee?

Sakura: NEITHER! I TOLD YOU MY HEART BELONGS TO SASUKE-KUN!

Nari: That's not the question! Answer. The. QUESTION.

Sakura: Naruto. THEN I WOULD BREAK UP WITH HIM AND FIND MY SASUKE!

Nari: *sighs*

To Kiba and Shino: will you guys find someone u love or be gay with each other? (btw, I LOVE U, KIBA! W)

Shino: *glasses flash* That is none of your concern or business.

Kiba: No. Never. Ever.

Nari: ALTERNATE REALITY~~~!

Kiba: I hate you. And umm, thanks StarGirl...?

To Ino: when r u gonna stop being a snot nose brat? =w=

Ino: WHA-? I AM NOT A SNOT NOSED BRAT! *tries to find StarGirl*

Nari: *sighs again.* Answer the question Ino.

Ino: o_e

Nari: If I answer for you then you'll hate me.

Ino: I-I…Sometime in the future. HAPPY? *glares at Nari, Nari poofs her back to the cells*

StarGirl: If these questions r insulting, u can reply and I'll change my questions, ok? Good luck on your stories! :D

Nari: No insults here!

StarGirl: btw, Naruto. good luck to u and everyone. May God Bless You and Everyone XD

Naruto: *figures out how to turn off mute* HELP US GET OUT!

Nari: *poofs them all back to the cells* NEXT QUESTION KARA-CHAN!

Kara: H-here it is Nari-sama. It's from Woodshrew.

Woodshrew: Well here goes:

Gaara: What is your deepest secret?

Gaara: -_- It's called a secret for a reason. I'm not telling.

Nari: ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Gaara: No. -_-

Nari: Fine, you leave me no choice! *grabs her pen, writes:* Gaara answered the question _truthfully._

Gaara: O_e *twitches* I-I *twitches*

Nari: _Faster._

Gaara: I…still have…my…teddy bear…Anhiko…from when I was…five.

Kankuro: WHAT? You told me you threw him away!

Gaara: I lied. ):

Kankuro: *glares* :0

Nari: Now, before they kill each other, *poofs Gaara away.*

Woodshrew: Kankuro-What would you do if someone stole your war paint?

Kankuro: SOMEONE STOLE MY WAR PAINT?

Nari: Answer question!

Kankuro: I WILL HUNT THEM DOWN!

Nari: Okay…?

Woodshrew: I love Kankuro, I would steal it and say I needed a kiss to give it back lol

Nari: *Plotting fingers* Hehehe. :D *clicks fingers and summons Woodshrew to the studio, then gives her Kankuro's paint and a force field*

Kankuro: GIVE ME MY PAINT!

Woodshrew: KANKURO! *fan squeals* Not unless you kiss me~~!

Kankuro: *looks at Nari*

Nari: By the time you reach me I would have forced you. :D

Kankuro: F-fine. *goes up to Woodshrew, kisses her deeply*

Woodshrew: *blushes, kisses back,* YES! *when they break apart*

Kankuro: Can I have my paint now?

Nari: Hmm…*thinks for a second* NAH! Woodshrew can keep it! *poofs Woodshrew out with the paint*

Kankuro: DIE!

Nari: EEP! *runs away, gets chased.* Review and you shall get more hilarousity! No one dared the little slaves yet though…D: *poofs Kankuro away and sits down to reply to other reviews*

Sasunaru: thanks for the compliment! :D

Jellyfinger: I'm a noob? That's why I have 3 stories, a folder in my email accounts for all the +alerts I get, over 30 reviews on one of my stories and 5 reviews on this one within a day of posting. I'm _totally_ a noob. I think you're just jealous because you only have two reviewers, one of which is yourself. So you go around trash talking on other people because you can't get people to like you. Go away if you're not going to be civil.

Nari: I must say this is the only reviewer that has trashed my writing. I'm not going to pay much attention to them but it's still very annoying (and slightly upsetting) that someone feels the need to do that to me. Lucky I have all you amazing people out there! No more trashing though. I think I might just delete those reviews. Anyway, keep the questions coming! Very sorry I didn't include your question in here Composcreator but I wanted to post this ASAP and I never figured out who 'him' was.


End file.
